Half Erudite, Half Nothing
by Datgirl45
Summary: Charisma Matthews has always been embarrassed by her aunt, Jeanine Matthews. Especially since she and her family are Abnegation. Now that she has been classified as Divergent, Beatrice, her bestie, and Charisma are shocked at their new lives. Bad summary, I know, just read it.(UriahXOC) Please review!
1. Prologue

**I know much people won't read this, but, meh. This will include my new OC Charisma, so sit back, relax and criticize my work!**

_Erudite headquarters_

Jeanine Matthews silently got up from her seat, her heart pounding, she looked at her report on Abnegation and grinned, she knew she was going to hurt people, but she didn't care.

She suddenly had a flashback. She remembered her Mom's cries, her brother's tears and of course her yells for help, as Abnegation soldiers took away her only family.

Jeanine flinched, she didn't like to think about it. That's where her hatred of that faction came from. She vowed her revenge on every single Abnegation member she could find, innocent or not innocent.

She didn't hear much from them since, her brother gave her a picture of his daughter's Faith and Charisma in their plain grey outfits. Plus, he gave her the news about her mother's death. They saw each other briefly at the funeral.

Her secretary, Jodie, came in, "Miss, Marcus Eaton wishes to talk to you". Jeanine rolled her eyes and stormed at the door. Marcus Eaton stood there, his stern face clearly predicting a lecture.

"Jeanine, you need to stop this, the Initiation Test is tomorrow. Whoever gets Abnegation will just go to another faction, since your false rumours leaked into the public".

"Look, Eaton, I don't give a damn about your 'selfless' faction and your reputation, It's clearly obvious that all you care about is yourself. Look at your son, Tobias, he joined another faction". Jeanine yelled at the top of her lungs.

Marcus's anger flared up. "You know what I'm going" and just like that, he stormed out the door.

Jeanine walked slowly back into her office, thinking about declaring war stopped. It was her mother standing there in her Erudite outfit. Jeanine couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother let out two words. "Please don't" she faded away.

Jeanine ignored her.

Just about as she got in her chair, two girls, in Abnegation grey stood at the doorway. The oldest knocked silently, "Aunty," she said, "it is me, your sixteen year old niece Charisma". Jeanine's eyes were wide open. "And your 11 year old niece, Faith" the other one chimed in.

Jeanine burst into tears.

**So there you have it! The prologue! Thanks to all the people who have read or reviewed this. This will focus mainly or Charisma's POV, but I will do Uriah's, Tris's or Faith's POV too. **


	2. Weird

As Jeanine was having a good cry, Faith and I backed out of the room. Even though our family is Abnegation, we have Erudite genes. That means my family are basically selfish. I won't get Abnegation, I know it. Same with Faith. She and I always talk at the table when we're not supposed to, look in the mirror at least once a day and we sometimes wear our Mom's old Erudite flats around the house. They don't mind though. They do the same thing.

As we walked back to our plain, steel home. Beatrice, my best friend waved to us at the bus stop. I told Faith to catch up with her friend, Charlotte. She walked off, running is banned. "Why are you waiting here?" I asked, curious. Curiosity was basically illegal in Abnegation, but I didn't care. Beatrice didn't either. "I got back from Higher Levels early, I need to help Mom with our streets laundry". I furrowed my brow, this wasn't like her at all. "So, how was meeting Jeanine?" "She just burst into tears, we left immediately"

Beatrice looked at her watch, "Charisma, I'm late" "See you tomorrow" I walked off. Beatrice was acting strangely, either it was the Aptitude test, or something weird was going on. I kept thinking to myself as I walked back home.

**Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. The Aptitude Test will be next. Please review, I don't mind if I get negative feedback. Adios!**


	3. I'm What?

That morning I woke up in silence, which was weird. Usually, Faith would knock on my door loudly, and you could hear Mom and Dad eating breakfast. I checked my watch. Yep, same time each morning. Then I remembered: Mom was helping out for the Test and Dad already went to work. Where was Faith? Damn it! She went to Charlotte's. Now I'm going to be in HUGE trouble.

I quickly changed (I was too lazy to shower) into my dull dress and hurried out the door. Faith was just outside, almost dying from repressed laughter. I rolled my eyes, "Faith, you know Mom and Dad hate it when you play pranks". "Charisma, it's your test today! I just wanted to make your second-last day in Abnegation special!" I giggled. "C'mon Faith, Marcus might see us". I rushed inside.

Marcus Eaton was pretty strict. Last year, Beatrice, Charlotte, Faith and I were playing tag on our front lawn. Like I said before, running is banned, so we got scolded. It's weird that tag is the only game we can't play (except for Capture the Flag and Russian roulette). Plus, he hates it when we are up and outside before 8:00.

As I got Faith ready for Middle Levels, I quickly ate a tiny breakfast (consisting of 5 apple slices and leftover fried chicken) and rushed out the door. I trusted Faith with the keys. I fast-walked to the bus stop and Beatrice and a couple of other kids are hanging around there. "You nervous?" she asks. I nod, "I'm so not Abnegation". Beatrice looked down at my shoes. "I can see that". I face palmed. I was wearing Moms Erudite flats!

"Charisma!" Charlotte yelled loudly. We all stopped and stared. "Here are your shoes, you left them at home". "Thank you Charlotte" I grabbed them. I took off my flats. "Take this home" I commanded. "Yes Ma'am!" Charlotte saluted me and ran off. Beatrice laughed. "Charlotte's so cute" she said. I smiled. "Beatrice, an eleven year old is not cute".

When then bus finally came (after 10 minutes of awkward silence) Beatrice and I choose a spare seat. As I saw Caleb (her goody two-shoes brother) give up his seat for this creepy Candor guy I whispered, "Is he trying to impress Susan?" Beatrice made a sour face. "Susan doesn't take the bus, and anyway your whole 'myth' is not true".

"Hey, look at the Dauntless!" I exclaimed, even though I was used to this sight, like usual Dauntless kids were jumping off of trains. The youngest being only five.

The half-day of school came and went, and finally the Test happened. An Erudite woman greeted me. She was slender with long blond hair, and she wore rectangular glasses. "Welcome Charisma, drink this". "What is it…" "Just drink it" I drunk it and everything went black.

There was a basket of cheese and a knife in front of me. I was starving, and I needed a weapon (or something to cut it with). I hesitated and took both. Then a dog appeared in ran toward me. Damn it, I wanted to eat the cheese. And stay alive. I remembered to lie down and I clutched my knife.

Suddenly the dog licked me, I laughed and patted it behind the ear. Then a small girl appeared, the dog was ready to pounce. I stabbed it and gave the girl some of my cheese. She thanked me. Then, I found myself on a bus a man asked me if I knew this serial killer. I lied and said no over and over again. Then I woke up.

The Erudite woman was pale. "I'm sorry but your results were _Divergent_" "What?" I shrieked. "That can't be right I swear I..." "You got Erudite and Dauntless, I will report your result as Dauntless, it's safer than Erudite" her brow furrowed. "Choose wisely" she shooed me out. I ran home.


	4. What the?

"Move it Charisma," Faith demanded, "I want to see if anyone here chooses Dauntless". Mom, Dad and a lot of Abnegation gave Faith an angry glare. I bit my lip, even though I told Mom and Dad about me choosing Dauntless, I was smart enough not to tell Faith, she'd go mad. I nudged Faith in the arm, "Shut up, people are watching". "Yeah Faith" Dad put in, "don't make a scene again". Faith rolled her eyes. For once I don't regret leaving my family behind.

After I got my family seated, I walked down to where the initiates were standing. I stood in between Tamika Mahi and Grace Nikita two Candor girls who look like clones. Then, the choosing began. Lots of people chose Amity. I wouldn't blame them. Apparently, they put drugs in the bread. Even Robert Black, Beatrice's neighbour chose that.

Minutes passed. "Charisma Matthews" Marcus called. I walked up to the big human sized bowls. My brown shoulder bag was in the way. I placed it on the bread and took the knife. I took a breath and sliced my hand. I hovered my bloody hand to the Dauntless bowl. "Dauntless" Marcus declares. I stand over with the Dauntless initiates. I felt out of place with my grey dress but not for long. "Dauntless" Marcus declares. I soon find Beatrice standing next to me. I take a breath. Knew I should have chosen Amity.

**Sorry for the long wait! The part where she meets Uriah is coming up.**


End file.
